


Vigilantes, Mercenaries and Heros

by Chainna



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon typical-Cursing, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool boxes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Romance, Spidetpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainna/pseuds/Chainna
Summary: New York City is no stranger to crime, but lucky for its residents, well the non-criminal ones at least, there's no shortage of vigilantes, heroes and mercenaries to help the police do their job, only better, and more stylishly.{The writer knows us so well!}[No. She doesn’t.]“Well, let’s just go with it, this is a pairing fic after all.”{Yea!}[Oh alright, but this better be worth it.]If you three are finished, can I actually start the story now?[Excuse me?]{Oh come on White, do you really think a writer without a little sass could write us well?}“Valid point. But let’s get started, the world always needs more Spideypool fics.”[Fin-]“I said let’s get started!”Alright, damn! You're the ones who won’t shut up.





	Vigilantes, Mercenaries and Heros

  **Meeting Peter**

Most people think Spiderman and Deadpool met first, but that isn't the case. Before the hero and the mercenary ever traded blows or teamed up, Peter Parker met Wade Wilson.

Wade slipped through the crowded streets, scarred head ducked desperately underneath the dark hood he prayed hid it from sight. He'd made a stupid mistake, got distracted at the wrong moment and suddenly a grenade was going off in his face. Of course the merc had healed in moments, but his suit unfortunately couldn't. Which left him in the middle of downtown New York in the remnants of his red and black suit and a stolen hoodie, trying to hide his painfully visible face from the swarm of civilians.

[It's your own fault.] White berated the scarred man.

{But the chimichangas!} Yellow whined defensively.

[Why would we need chimichangas in the middle of a fight?!] The deeper voice snarled at its counterpart.

{You wanted them to!} Yellow retorted stubbornly.

A beat of pleasant silence passed  in the man's head before White’s voice cut through it. [That's not even what I'm referring to… It's his fault for forgetting his spare mask.]

{Fair point.} Yellow agreed, leaving Wade without an argument in his defense but unsettled by the boxes actually agreeing on something. {With a mug like ours we should never leave home without a spare mask.}

[With a mug like ours we shouldn't even be at home without a spare.] White added viciously, not that his words were untrue. The mercenary rarely removed his mask, even within his home.

“Alright! I fucked up. I get it, now leave me the hell alone.” Wade snarled back at the voices, any carefree sarcasm drained away by the vulnerability of his situation.

[You don’t seem to grasp the idea of ‘voices in your head’.] White responded sardonically.

{Yea! You’re stuck with us.} The other box chipped in, and the man could practically feel its grin.

“Well, now you’re just being difficult.” Wade muttered to his mental boxes.

[Cut through the University.] White advised, drawing the man's attention to the gated off campus across the street from where he was shuffling through the crowd.

“Really White? Businessmen are bad enough I'm not running into a group of students like this.” His voice was biting and loud enough to earn himself a glare from a passerby. The mercenary instinctively returned the expression, momentarily forgetting his bare face until the woman paled, hand flying to her mouth. Wade jerked his head away, retreating back underneath his hood, but he didn't need to see the woman to know it was her heels snapping against the concrete as she fled.

{We should kill her.} Yellow commented quietly.

“Maybe.” Deadpool agreed with a tight nod. He really didn't like it when people looked at him like that.

{Well, unless we've given them a reason.} The yellow box interjected, before continuing darkly. {Let’s give her a reason to be afraid.}

The man was silent, rolling over the idea of hunting down the fool woman. “We're really not supposed to do that anymore. Stark says killing civies will look bad on our Avenger’s application.”

[Did you just ignore me?!] White suddenly demanded, and in truth the man hardly remembered the box having spoken let alone what it had said.

“Yes, is it worth repeating?” Wade questioned, drawing a giggle from Yellow.

[I said, the University is on spring break. The campus will be deserted.] The box’s voice was tight with frustration.

“Wait. If you’re in my head, how would you know that before me?” The mercenary questioned, a bare hand lifting to rub his head before quickly retreating into the jackets poke.

[I’m smarter than you.] White stated bluntly, his tone insultingly exasperated.

{Know-it all}The other voice muttered an insult.

[Idiot] White returned before addressing the man, still puzzling over his question. [There’s a banner on the sign with a reminder, we just saw it.]

“Oh!” Deadpool’s eyes scanned the area across from him, finally landing on a large sign with the University’s logo, and a reminder that class were cancel between two dates with very little importance to the man observing them. “That’s convenient.” He stated to no one in particular before slipping out of the crowd, across four lanes of traffic and over a fence without even earning himself a second glance.

{Why couldn’t we just do that on the sidewalk?} Yellow questioned in confusion

[Because there were people everywhere, and we couldn’t just kill everyone that dared to bump into us.]

{Why not?}

“Would have saved time.” Wade supplied, standing with his back to the crowd, now separated from him by a fence.

[ _I_  suggested it, but the both of _you_ shot it down because you want to be damned Avengers.] White retorted viscously.

{Right! We’re going to be Avengers!} Yellow cheered brightly, earning an enthusiastic nod from the scarred man.

[Pipe-dream. They will never accept us.] The box stated, its voice flat as if reciting a well-known fact.

{That’s not true!}

“Stark says Captain America is reviewing our application. We just have to wait, and help out, and not kill people unless they really deserve it.” Wade supplied sternly, his tone taking on a dangerous note that warned even the boxes not to push him much farther.

[Yea, I’m sure it’ll just be a few more years…] White’s tone was dipped with dark sarcasm, but the man took it as an agreement nonetheless, nodding quickly before starting forward across the grass covered ground.

 

The University was huge, it’s campus cutting a bright path through the center of the city. The ground was covered in either well-tended grass, or carefully planned landscaping, adequately raising one's expectations for the expansive building towering at the center of the campus. Smaller, more modern constructs dotted the landscape behind the medieval building.

Wade wasn’t one to admire the landscapes or buildings on most occasions, but the lack of discourteous people and no longer having to resist his homicidal tendencies had put the scarred man in quite the cheerful mood as he sauntered across the lawn.

There was a reason Deadpool was the best at what he did, which is why despite his current distraction, he noticed the burly young man shoot out of the door to his left.

The mercenary sidestepped with the grace of a professional killer, at the same time the clearly smaller, clumsier man tripped over his own feet, landing comically face first on the grass.

“You idiot!” The disheveled blonde growled from his position on the ground. “You're going to regret not watching where you were going.” He continued, pushing himself to his feet. It was clear that the man was trying to be intimidating, but the several inch height difference, and the puckered red mark across his tanned face did more than enough draw a condescending laugh from the mercenary opposing him.

“-Eugene.” A voice cut through Wade’s laughter, his tensed muscles easing as the pathetic man’s attempt to strike the mercenary faltered. The blonde turned his still red marked face on the new comer, puckering his expression into a mix of twisted rage and disdain.

The red and black clad man tensed at the realization that somehow, this lithe brunette had managed to approach without him noticing. The younger man was still several yards away from the merc and his disgruntled acquaintance, but had he the training it would have been close enough to earn him at least another injury.

[Or worse, more damage to our suit] White spoke up, gracing the man with the shocking realization that he was staring at two strangers with his face hidden only by the shadow of the hood he should be hidding under.

“You're really going to defend this hideous, disgusting freak, Parker?” The bulky blonde spat, {literally} at the golden eyed man facing him.

Instinctively, Wade felt himself shying under the hood for protection, the vicious insults of the boxes following him even there.

“I don’t remember defending you, Eugene” A new voice responded, strikingly similar to the shout from earlier, but spoken much softer with an undertone of amusement.

{Did he just defend us..?} Yellow questioned, voice sounding as disbelieving as the man felt.

[Impossible. He must not have seen.] White protested quickly, and Wade could almost feel the box shrinking back as if to hide himself from this new boy.

“Though I must say, I’m curious as to why you are on a college campus?” The honeyed voice continued, drawing Deadpool’s narrowed gaze to the lean figure of the man mocking not him, but the burly blonde now much closer than he had been before.

For an instant Wade felt something that might have been worry for this slim brunette. His body looked almost fragile so closely compared to the overly muscular man standing just inches from him. But to his credit, the man’s hazel eyes never wavered, staring back at the larger man with defiance and amusement.

[Let’s kill him.] White’s voice suddenly cut through the strange silence of the three.

{I don’t know, I don’t think I want to kill that one right now.} Yellow’s mumbled response earned a nod from the hoodie covered man.

[Not him. The damn football player threatening him!] White’s stunned Deadpool’s own thoughts into silence.

{Careful, you sound like you care.} Yellow teased viciously.

[Like hell! That bastard _threatened us_ , he tried to _strike us_. And now he’s about to beat someone who, in our presence, called someone else hideous. The way I see it, he deserves to die, and I want to kill him.] White reasoned, anger lacing its words.

{Thought you said he didn’t see us.} Yellow muttered indignantly, clearly irritated at not being able to match his counterparts reasoning.

[You know what, fuck you.] White’s voice was resigned when he spoke, but clearly enough to prompt a response from Yellow.

Wade ignored the sharp words of the box, eyes narrowing dangerously as the burly idiot’s fist closed on the front of the smaller man’s shirt.

“Oh, really? So you’re not here to steal the mid-term tests from Dr. Wood’s office?” The boy’s sarcasm held true, though there was a glint of anger in his eyes.

A beat of silence passed, during which Deadpool truly debated killing the man where he stood.

“What do you know, Parker?” ‘Eugene’ demanded, arm jerking to try and shake the answer out of the man who surprisingly didn’t move an inch.

“More than you.” The brunette retorted, amusement overpowering his anger. “Oh, did you want me to be specific. Alright, I know Wally, the head of security, whose route will bring him through that door in the next few minutes.” The tanned boy noticeably tensed, but he didn’t make a move to release the man opposing him. “But hey, I’d be glad to introduce the two of you.”

That seemed to have the desired effect as Wade’s target jerked back, dropping his hand from the small man’s shirt before breaking into an actual sprint away from the building.

“Glad I could help.” The brunette called through his grin, raising a hand to wave after the cursing man.

“I didn’t need help.” Wade spoke up, voicing a rather infuriated comment from White. His own voice was harsh and almost threatening.

“Oh of course not, but thanks for, you know, not beating him to death.” Golden brown eyes turned on the scarred man, surprising him by the bluntness of his observation. This boy must have seen something about his stance that the large idiot had missed, something that gave away his intent to attack.

Wade wanted to pull at the hood, but he was reminded that his hands were also bare, and thus remained hidden in the jacket’s pockets, but this odd man didn’t flee as the women had. Instead he actually lessened the distance between them a fraction, his full lips pulling into a courteous smile.

“I have the devil’s luck. Really, if someone, somewhere on this campus does something wrong. I always manage to be close enough to take the blame for it. Usually, there’s not much I can do about it, but homicide will get me suspended for a full semester at least.” The brunette’s lips quirked at his own joke. From this distance he could make out the lean muscles hiding under the man’s clothes, though he was still as short as he had seemed earlier.

“What?” The man quirked his head to the side, staring back at Wade with unwavering golden eyes.

{Stop staring.} Yellow hissed suddenly.

Wade hadn’t realized that he must have been watching the other man silently for too long and suddenly grasped for a response. “You’re short.” He stated in reference to the nearly one foot height difference between the two.

The brunette’s eyes widened, his lips circling as he made an offended scoff. “I am not short! You’re just too damn tall.” He argued his point with very wide hand gestures.

{Hand? I think he’s using his whole arms.} Yellow mocked with a bitter tone to its voice.

[I feel bad for his shoulders.]

“No you don’t.” Wade rolled his eyes at the boxes feigned sympathy.

“Umm… What?” The physically present man questioned looking adorably confused by Wade’s response.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” He stated without any further explanation, his tone warning against further question. “You really are short though.” Wade added in a much more pleasant tone.

“Rude.” The smaller man pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

{He’s actually pouting…} Yellow muttered, seeming almost awed by the expression

[Baby.] White chipped in with his usual insult.

{Oh hush.}

“I’m Peter, by the way.” The man seemed to recover from the height comment, offering Wade an outstretched hand.

Deadpool stared down at the smooth, pale skin of the offered limb, his own hands burying themselves deeper in his pockets. “The other one. He called you Parker.” The man challenged, looking back into those golden eyes with sudden suspicion.

“Well, that makes sense considering my name is Peter Parker.” He clarified with a smile that showed how unaffected he was.

This wasn’t right. This boy shouldn’t just be standing here with him having a normal conversation, especially while he was unmasked. No, everything about this was wrong.

{I kind of like it.}

“[Shut up Yellow.]” Wade and White snapped in unison, though only one of their voices was heard by the once again confused man staring back at him. Though this time he seemed to be trying to figure something out.

{Of course he is, you just told him to shut up and called him Yellow!}

[Wade, we should be going. You know, home, mask.] White cut into the man’s thoughts.

“Right places to be.” Deadpool commented quietly before turning his back to the strange golden eyed man.

“Hey, wait.” The honeyed call caused the scarred man to pause, but he made no move to face the man behind him. Wade finally felt some degree of security with his skin hidden away, and he had no desire to turn back and face the smaller man.

“What’s your name?” Peter questioned, his voice sounded almost rushed, as if he was afraid the other man would disappear if he spoke to slowly.

Wade glanced back over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the brunette man. “Why would you want to know?”

“It’s a good segway. You know we exchange name and it opens up things for me to ask for your phone number, or invite you to taco night.” He shrugged casually, an awkward smile quirking at his lips.

“What?” Wade questioned in utter confusion. For a moment forgetting his predicament and un masked face as he turned back to look at the stranger man, his hairless eyebrows pulling together.

“I’m not crazy.” Peter deadpanned as if he was accustomed to being called such in these situations, not that Wade understood entirely what situation the two were involved in.

[No, we’re crazy. He’s weird.] White explained blankly, his voice betraying his own shock.

{I like him!} Yellow exclaimed helpfully.

[Of course you do, you're both idiots.]

{Says the one in denial about being asked out.} Yellow’s sing-song voice prompted a rough head shake from Deadpool, in an attempt to silence the box.

“Why would you want to ask those things?” The mercenary demanded, his distrust for the man growing.

“Because you don’t really seem like the type of person that I’d casually run into again.”  Peter admitted evenly, his quirky smile still pulling at his lips. “Superhero suit.” He explained his assumption with a glance at Wade’s chest. Though the dark jacket covered most of his suite, a good portion of it still remain visible and bright ass red.

“Maybe I’m not the kind of person you’d want to run into again.” He retorted darkly, blue eyes scrutinizing the short form before him.

“Maybe you don’t know me that well.” Peter responded with missing a beat. His lean arms moved to cross in front of his chest, awkwardness replaced by defiance.

White actually laughed within Wade’s mind. The sound was harsh and filled with dark amusement, but more rare than Yellow’s silence. [Kids got balls.] The box admitted openly, feeling it necessary to add. [He’s still an idiot though.]

It had been longer than Wade really bothered to remember since he had a conversation with anyone unrelated to his line of work, and this man had somehow managed to make him, the best fucking mercenary of all time, flop around like a fish out water. He wasn’t enjoying it, but he did note his lack of enthusiasm at the idea of killing the younger man.

Peter’s hand lifted to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment, glancing to the side before heaving a length sigh, which only prompted a narrow eyed glare from the Merc. “Look, if it helps I’m really only asking for purely selfish reasons.” He defended, golden eyes peeking up at the taller man. “Normal people don’t tend to fit in the ‘grand life of Peter Parker.’” He made a wide gesture with his hands, followed by awkwardly running a hand through his long dark locks. “ And let's face it, you're not exactly normal. So, you know,” A crooked shrug of his shoulders filled the brief pause. “I figured if normal people aren’t working out, might as well make friends with the better, stranger type. And then I ran into the ‘eccentric mercenary from the news.’ ” His hand moved to gesture to Wade at the reference.

The Merc stared at him soberly for a long moment. The boxes had both fallen oddly silent, giving the man’s thoughts a rare moment of solitude as he puzzled over the boy. “You move your arms a lot, when you talk.” He finally spoke, earning a set of raised eyebrows and a chuckle from the brunette. “Wade Wilsion.”

Peter’s head swiveled back around, from his awkward fidgeting. His warm eyes meet Wade levelly, before a triumphant grin split his features.

[Shit. Did he win? How the fuck could you let him win?] White’s sudden outburst drew a muttered curse from the man whose head he occupied.

{We just told him our name.} Yellow supplied, his tone oddly subbed.

[Why the hell would that be a victory, idiot!]

{...}

Peter’s smooth voice broke through the arguing in his head. “Well, Wade. It was nice meeting you. Thanks for not killing Eugene and all. So what are your feelings on tacos? I still can’t find anywhere good, but I try a new place every Tuesday.”

“Taco Tuesdays!” Wade’s sudden, cheerful exclamation seemed to take his acquaintance by surprise, but to his credit, he was quick to recover. Peter quirked his head to the side, a smirk spreading across his features as if the two had shared a secret joke.

“You're screwing with me right?”

Wade might have taken that comment offensively but there was no malice to the boy’s voice on pleased amusement. “Taco Tuesdays are the perfect break between Chimichanga Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursday.” He supplied matter-of-factly, his suspicion replaced by cheerful obliviousness.

“That’s a lot of chimichanga dedicated day’s of the week. By the way I have a patent on Taco Tuesdays, so pay up.” Brunette eyebrows raised insync, Peter’s hand extending expectantly.

“Do you want to keep that hand?” Wade questioned sweetly, a dangerous smirk tugging at his lips.

“Right.” He coughed awkwardly, withdrawing his outstretched palm. “Don’t ask Wade for money, noted.”

“Casa Taco’s. On the corner of 10th and Morris.” Wade stated evenly. “Best tacos in the city.” He explained at Peter’s confused expression.

The brunette grinned up at him, nodding quickly as he spoke. “Okay, I’ll bite, but you have to prove it. Not today obviously, it’s Sunday. But ahhh… next Tuesday I’ll meet you there, alright.” The man stumbled over his words, his voice rushed and twinged with the embarrassment his smile showed. He also didn’t seem interested in giving Wade the option to refuse him.

[No.]

{Oh, come on. We were planning on being there anyway} Yellow pleaded, making his approval of the stranger clear enough to earn a disgusted scoff from his white counterpart.

“Probably not.” Wade addressed the odd man, making no other answer as he turned, continuing quickly off the campus. His apartment wasn't far once he scaled the iron gates, but he couldn't stop his mind or the boxes from thinking back on the strange brunette, Peter Parker.


End file.
